A Long Journey Ahead
by TeamCap321
Summary: When the entire mutant school of gifted youngsters are abducted by an unknown telepath, can three, 15-year-old mutant girls save them? Character descriptions inside.
1. Chapter 1

Character Information

Sam: Camouflage and can phase through objects that are not made of any kind of metal. Super strength and knows martial arts. Knows how to fly a plane and drive a car.

Hilda: Can create temporary mythical creatures. Can fly for very short periods. Currently learning martial arts.

Janet: Heals quickly and can persuade people into doing whatever she wants. Knows every form of martial arts and weaponry. Has no reason she should be going to Xavier's school and breaks the rules at least once a day. Daughter of Deadpool.

Chapter 1 - Sam

"It's not possible."

"Yes it is. Just focus."

I close eyes and clear my mind. I think of what I want to do and reopen my eyes. The dummy next to me was still completely visible.

"This is hopeless," I say, taking my hand off the dummy.

The professor looked at me. "You can do it if you believe you can," he told me. "I have other students to teach at the moment. Keep trying and you will succeed."

I sigh as he wheels away. I stand there for a moment, thinking about what he said I could do with my powers. I was about to turn around and head toward the cafeteria when a voice came out of the corner. "Having a bad day?" a familiar voice asked.

"Janet!" I exclaimed. "I didn't even see you there!"

"Funny, I thought that was your thing," she responded. She was wearing her usual black clothes and her black hair tied into a braid.

"Me too. Anyway, I'm hungry, how about you?" I asked as I continued walking.

"No."

"Of course you aren't." It was a rare day when someone caught Janet eating, and when they did, it was only ever on the weekend. "Where's Hilda?"

"Oh…probably somewhere playing with her pretty unicorns and pegasuses," she responded, rolling her eyes.

"Is that how you say that?" I asked.

"Probably not."

"So, what did you do this morning?" Down the hall, there came a sudden crash, then a scream, and a yell.

"Nothin' much. But, uh, let's just walk a little faster if you don't mind," she said without turning towards the commotion and putting her head down. I gave a small laugh. Janet was always causing trouble, and sometimes it could be hilarious, as long as it wasn't a prank on you.

"Who was it this time?" I asked, turning around. There was another crash and a red beam cut through the ceiling while more people started screaming and pushing past us.

"Definitely not someone important," She replied with a large smile on her face. I couldn't help smiling either.

We reached the cafeteria and sat down at our lunch table. Hilda arrived a few minutes later, jumping up and down and making here short, brown braid flop around on her shoulder. "You're late," Janet said, "and you missed all the fun."

"Guys! You'll never guess what I did today!" she yelled, ignoring Janet.

"Created a basilisk?" Janet and I said in unison.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" she asked.

Well, you've been trying to do it for the past year, and every day you have come up to us complaining how you haven't done it yet," Janet responded.

"Wow, I guess you're right," Hilda responded after a short moment of silence. "Anyway, have you guys achieved anything wonderful today?"

Once again, Janet began speaking before I could even remember if I had or not. "I accomplished everything I needed to know before I was three and Sam's not all smiley and cheerful."

"Sooooo…"

"No."

We sat for a minute while Hilda stuffed her face with food. When she was done eating, she said, "Does anyone know why half the ceiling in the library has disappeared?" Janet started laughing and I almost choked on my water. I had no idea what Janet did, but it was still hilarious.

"Let's just say the library wasn't as quiet as usual," she said.

I hadn't said a word in a while, which wasn't odd or anything. After all, I was one of the quietest people in the school. What was weird was when Hilda stopped talking. It was suddenly silent in the cafeteria. No one was talking, or moving, maybe even breathing. I turned around to see the rest of the room frozen in place.

"What's going on?" I asked myself, waving my hand in front of Hilda's face. I saw Janet turn to me, but she said nothing.

As quickly as the noise stopped, it started again. Everything was back to normal again, as if nothing had changed.

"But I-" Hilda stopped. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Are you?" I flipped the question back on her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing!" Janet said quickly. She gave me her 'don't say a word or I will stab your eyes out' look.

"Yeah, everything's just fine." I addressed Hilda, but was still looking at Janet.

The bell rang and we didn't say another word.

I went to bed that night, but couldn't fall asleep. I could not stop thinking about what happened at lunch. I didn't even know what happened at lunch. Two hours passed before I finally got out of bed. Opening my door slowly, I looked for any people. We weren't supposed to be out of our rooms after ten. In camouflage, I went to the next door over and knocked softly.

Almost immediately, the door opened and I uncamouflaged. "Sam? What are you doing awake?" Janet asked.

"We need to talk."

She sighed. "Fine, come in." she held the door open farther and I walked in.

She closed the door behind me and I walked into a room full of swords, guns, knives, bombs, and an unlimited number of other weapons. I had known Janet for a while, but I never actually went into her room. She looked about ready for anything, including the house blowing up, which happened quite often, though I was sure that most of it would just add to the explosion. I had a feeling that was what she would hope for when the time came.

"Wow Janet. Are you afraid someone is going to kill you while you sleep?"

"No. I'm afraid someone is going to kill you in your sleep. That person might also be me."

"Right." Sometimes she sounded so serious about stuff like that. "So, about lunch."

"Look, I don't know anything except that it's going to happen again tomorrow."

"Today"

"What," she asked, confused.

"Today," I repeated. "It's almost 12:30"

"Okay. It's going to happen again, today," she emphasized. "And when it does, we need to follow along."

"Follow along with what? What aren't you telling me?"

"Shhh. That's all he told me. Now-"

I interrupted her. "He? Your dad? You're talking to your dad again?"

"Yes! No! I don't know! Look that's all I know other than that yesterday was only practice to see if it will work tomorrow. Now go to bed before you get caught." She pushed me out the door.

I turned around. "You care?"

"No," she said and closed the door in my face.

I sighed. I knew she wasn't telling me something, but I also knew she wasn't going to tell me either unless she absolutely had to. I ran back to my room, quietly opened my door, and fell into bed. There wasn't much time before I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Hilda

As the sun rose gently in the sky, I sat cross legged in Xavier's private garden. "Come on, think, imagine, visualize," I whispered to myself. I kept trying to create a dragon, but my mind came up blank. I told myself those same words every time I try to create something, but I always failed when I did. I was probably better off not saying anything. I sounded stupid anyway. I sat quietly for a few more minutes and still nothing appeared.

"I give up!" I yelled into the air. I leaned forward and put my head into my hands.

"I've never known you to give up on anything," Sam's voice came from behind me. I turn around and see her leaning in the doorway in jeans and a shirt with Captain America on it, covered with an unzipped, black jacket. She was an avengers fan and so was I. Janet wasn't really impressed.

I give Sam a small smile. She gives me one back before saying, "You do realize this is Xavier's Private garden, right?"

I laughed before standing up and dusting myself off. "Yeah, but I never stay long enough for him to notice. He left to somewhere this morning anyway."

"Even though he's not currently in the school, I still heard you yell from down the hall, so I would expect someone to be coming to check it out. We should probably leave," Sam replied.

We walk back inside and head to the one place we might be accepted this early in the morning, even though we had never been there before. We open Janet's door without knocking and ignoring the sign that said 'Keep Out', and in small print beneath it, 'including Sam and Hilda'.

Janet immediately turned around and threw her Xbox controller at us. It hit my knee, hard. "Wait! I need that!" Janet yelled, crawling over and grabbing it. While still on the ground, she smacks my knee.

"Ow!" I yelled, grabbing my knee.

"Ha! That's what you get!" she responded.

"I didn't even do anything!" She didn't respond and instead sat back down and continued to play Black Ops.

We sat on her bed and watched her play and I was trying to comfort my knee, which was still hurting. 'What do you want?" she asked after finishing her round of zombies, "and why did you ignore my sign?"

"Well I was just following Hilda," Sam responded.

"I wanted food," I said. They both look at me. "What?"

"Well I rarely even eat, so what makes you think I have food?" Janet asked.

"The fact that you have a stash of Doritos under your bed," I say, reaching under her bed without looking. I pull out a gun. They both laugh at me as I put it back and pull out a bag of Doritos. I open the bag and find a knife inside. Janet was the most confusing and dangerous person knew, and I knew a lot of people with very dangerous powers. I pulled out a second bag and find Doritos in it and start munching on them.

Janet seemed to finally realize that I was eating her food and stole the bag from me. "Hey! Give it back!" I yelled and stole it back from her.

"Stop yelling. It's 7:45 in the morning. Most people are still asleep," Sam said.

"Yeah Hilda, stop yelling." Janet accused. "Why are you awake anyway, you're never up this early."

"I don't know, why are you awake. Sam's the only awake at this time."

"Who said I ever went to bed?"

I hear Sam sigh to my right and stand up. She tossed her blond hair behind her shoulder and said, "I'm going to go study. You're welcome to come."

"No, We're good." Janet responds, starting another game.

"How would you know if I wanted go study with her or not?" I ask

"Because I know that you barely do your homework each night. Why would you willingly go do more work if you don't have to?"

"True."

"Get out of my room, didn't you see the sign?"

"Yes," I responded, "but I actively ignored it. I'm going back to bed anyway though." I left Janet to her game and went back to my room that was down the hall and around the corner. On my way, I stopped by the library to watch the people with telekinetic powers put it back together. There were a few people with a bruise or two, but nobody seemed to be severely injured.

Sam was studying in the corner, but I decide not to disturb her because I knew she had a test in her history class later that morning. I had the same class, but I was mostly just praying that I passed.

Eventually I got bored with imagining what happened, which didn't take long since I get bored easily. As I walked back to my room, I passed Janet, who looked like she was up to something, again. Deciding not to think about it, I entered my dorm and fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Janet

At 7:30, I sneak into Hilda's room. I crawled on the floor, with my katanas in my hand, over to her bed. I peek over her head up and see her sleeping. Slowly, I bring my katanas up and slice her pillow in half.

Immediately, she wakes up. "What the heck?" She looks over and sees me laughing. "That was my favorite pillow!"

Quietly, I respond with, "You owe me a bag of Doritos." I slowly back out of her room and she just stares at me. I close the door and walk down the hallway like nothing happened. I got a lot of weird looks from other people as they walked to class, probably because I was still holding my katanas.

I met Sam on the basketball court and watched her make a few shots before I went up to her. I pick up the ball as it rolled towards me and throw it at her. She caught it.

"What! That's not fair! It was supposed to hit you!" I find another basketball and throw it at her again. Once again, she catches it. "Let me hit you!"

"Why would I do that?" she asked, and throws the ball back at me. It hits me in the gut.

"Owwwwww. That hurt."

"Well you were supposed to catch it."

"And I didn't. Now I'm going to get a bruise and have a stomach ache all day. Thanks a lot, Sam," I whine.

"You'll be just fine," she replies as she walks back toward the mansion.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" I yell after her. We walk in silence for a moment before I said, "Did you know there's a giant base underneath the school that has a training area and a jet?"

"What? No. How do you know this?" she asked. "Wait, never mind. I don't want to know.

I was about to tell her anyway, when, a hand comes out of nowhere and punches me in the face. "Hilda!" I hear Sam exclaim while I was regaining my eyesight.

"She owes me a pillow," I hear Hilda say. I could see now and Hilda was standing in front of me. She was still in her panda pajamas and hugging half of a torn pillow.

"I was wondering why there were feathers in her hair," Sam says.

"Not until you get me a new bag of Doritos," I say.

She stood for a moment, staring at me until she finally gave in. "Fine, but you have to buy me some ice cream too."

"Not going to happen."

"It was worth a shot," she said.

I hear the bell ring in the school and notice that everyone else had gone inside. "Great, now we're late," Sam whispers. She runs off toward her class while Hilda and I follow at a much slower pace.

"Why's she always have to be on time?" I ask Hilda, "it's not that big of a deal."

"Probably because the teacher would fry us if the professor allowed it," she responds.

"You're probably right, but that doesn't matter to me. I have a healing factor, remember?"

"Yeah, but I don't," she says and runs off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Sam

The bell rang and I head out of the classroom and towards the cafeteria. A little way down the hallway, I turn into the girls' bathroom. I knew that Janet told me to follow along, but there was no way I was going to do something her dad told her to do. Anyway, if I didn't know what was going on, then I'll just stay out of it.

"What are you doing?" I here Janet's voice behind me.

"Going to the bathroom," I lied, turning around. "Stop sneaking up on me. It's creepy."

She ignored my last comment. "No, you're not. You can't go in there. You're going to get yourself killed."

"Well if I knew what was going on, maybe I'd be more willing to do as you say. But I don't, unless you were planning on telling me?"

She stood glaring at me, then turned around and stalked toward the cafeteria. "Your funeral," I heard her whisper under her breath.

I ignore her and sit against the wall of the bathroom. I sat, peeling my orange. After a little while I open my book and begin reading. A few minutes later, I look up. I didn't hear a thing. Usually it was loud during this time of day. I quietly get up and, in camouflage, peak my head out of the bathroom.

I was beginning to wonder what was happening and what Janet was going to do, when a loud noise came. At first, I didn't know what it was, but then I could make out footsteps. Lots of them. Out of the cafeteria, came all of the students, walking simultaneously down the hallway. As I watched I could see teachers coming out of classrooms to join the crowd. Not even the teachers were excluded from this march.

I ducked my head back inside, so not to be seen, for camouflage is not invisibility. I reminded myself that I was looking for Janet and Hilda, and stick my head back out, hoping for the best. I see Janet right as I do and yanked her inside the bathroom.

"What you doing?" she exclaimed, "you're going to get us both killed!" She tried to rejoin the group but I pulled her back. Then I immediately went back out and pulled Hilda in with me.

Janet stares at me, dumbfounded, while Hilda continued to walk toward the exit. "What's going on Janet?" I demanded. Before she opened her mouth, I added, "and don't lie to me."

She sighed. "There's a mutant controlling them. I don't know who and I don't know where they are, otherwise they'd be dead by now. I told you to follow along so we could see where they are being taken and possibly save them."

"And why aren't we brainless zombies?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it gives us an advantage. Probably because you eat a lot of chocolate. We can stop this person and-"

"Wait," I interrupted, "when have you ever cared about anyone in this school?"

"Well I assumed you two would be affected and I would prefer if my only friends weren't kidnapped. And even if you weren't, you would want to save people and I'm not going to let you do that alone. You'd get yourselves killed."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. But how do we, uh, fix, Hilda?"

"Oh, that's easy," she says with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Hilda

"Ahhhhhhh!" I wake up soaking wet in the pool. I look up to see Sam and Janet laughing. Apparently, they though it was funny to throw me into some freezing water in the middle of November.

"You think this is funny?" I yell.

"No," Janet responded, becoming serious. "We think this is hilarious!" They both burst out laughing again.

"Oh, I'll show you hilarious," I say as I climbed out of the pool. I pull my fist back, getting ready to punch Janet.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sam says, pulling me aside. "Last time you punched Janet, she nearly took your head off."

"How do you know."

"She told me."

"Yeah, I told her," Janet butts in. "What'd I tell you?"

"That you were going to tell her why we pushed her into a pool," Sam responds.

"Oh, Yeah. So, you were being mind-controlled by this evil guy no one knows but my dad and my dad told me and I told Sam. But then Sam found you and me and we ended up pushing you in a pool so that we can help you not die.

"Uhhm," I had no idea what that meant.

"We saved your life from an evil person," Sam simplified. "Now we have to find a way to save everyone else."

"Oh, Okay." That made much more sense. I look over at Janet and see her eyeing Sam evilly.

"So, do we know where everyone else is and does water cure everyone? I ask.

"On that plane," Janet responds, just as a large plane takes of a little while away. There was no way to follow it now and no way to know where it was going if we could catch up. "As far as I can tell, the mutant that was controlling you can only control other mutants. For the second question, I was told that water or chocolate will relieve most people of their mind control, but if their powers are water-related or they don't like chocolate, it won't affect them."

"Who doesn't like chocolate?" I murmured.

"Well there's no way we are going to catch up to that plane, Janet." Sam said. "How are we supposed to save them?"

"Actually, there may be a way," Janet says. "Go to your rooms and grab everything you need and meet me by the staircase."

We each head back to our rooms for whatever we may need. I changed into some new clothes that were not soaked and grabbed a jacket because I was still frozen. I grab my small emergency bag of snacks and candy and half of my pillow. You never know when you might want to take a nap.

I head to the staircase and notice that I'm the last one to arrive. I notice Sam's blond hair was now in a ponytail. Both of them had done the opposite of me and grabbed weapons instead of snacks, though Sam only brought knives. Janet, on the other hand, had covered herself in every weapon you could think of and more.

I open my mouth to say something about it, but Sam spoke first. "I already told her no killing." Janet rolled her eyes and motioned to the wall, which opened up to reveal an elevator.

My eyes widen in surprise. "Wow, how long has this been here?"

"I assume before the school even opened," Janet said. "Come on we're wasting time." She steps into the elevator and Sam follows, who was also surprised to see the wall open.

"Wait, do you even know where this thing goes?" I ask.

"To the basement," Janet told us. I must have still looked a little unsure because she added, "Don't worry I've been down there hundreds of times." I unwillingly give in and step into the elevator.

We come out into an underground hallway that was completely white. I look around and see multiple circular doors, all with a large X on them. "Follow me," Janet says confidently and turns down the passage way. I resist the urge to enter one of the doors to see what's inside.

We follow Janet to one of the doors. It opens to reveal a very large, black jet. "How did we not know about this?" I say to myself.

"I did."

"I wasn't actually looking for an answer, Janet. Now you ruined the moment."

"Yeah, well, now we have a ride, but no one to drive it. And anyway," She turns back to me, "we knew the X-Men had a base somewhere. Must've been easy to keep it at the school."

"I got this," I hear Sam say. She was obviously not surprised that their base was under the school. We walk onboard and Sam sits in the pilots' seat.

"You know how to fly a jet?" Janet asks.

"It's a long story, but I've never seen one like this before," she responds. She pulls a lever and the engines turned on.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Positive." She looks around for a moment before pressing a button. Rays of sunshine Temporarily blinds us before I feel Sam pull the plane up and takes off. From above I can see the basketball courts closing again below.

"I am never setting foot on that court again," I whisper.


End file.
